


【授翻】Compromised

by sapphirekx



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Breaking and Entering, Canon-Typical Violence, Communication Failure, Consent Issues, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Language, From Sex to Love, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Involving the Main Characters Though, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Use Your Words Aiden
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirekx/pseuds/sapphirekx
Summary: 那次和Jordi过后，他本应满足的。事实并非如此。现在Aiden和Jordi被困在一张复杂扭曲的关系网络上，他们都没有做好充分的准备。生命会被摧残，先入为主的观念将被打破，两人将穿越半个国家，知道这场特殊的混乱被化解。





	【授翻】Compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compromised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186219) by [LadyHammerlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHammerlock/pseuds/LadyHammerlock). 

> 这篇是该作者的Trust me的同系列作品。
> 
> 会有很多的车和心理描写，而且Aiden在与人交流的时候有些困难。希望你们能享受这部作品。我好想这些人啊。

Aiden曾以为和Joudi Chin一次就够了，无论怎么说，一次就够了。  
  
事实并非如此。  
  
自从他所谓的“Jordi事件”发生之后，每当有电话打来，他总有些期待是收尾人，期待他实现他的那句威胁：“我会再约你上床的”。他已经决定如果这事真的发生，到那时，Aiden，会凭借他的成熟与理智，自尊与自控，礼貌的拒绝这个建议。虽然那时他的本能可能会坚持，告诉Jordi滚蛋，或者，更有可能发生也是更坏的结果，立刻妥协然后和Jordi做爱。  
  
但Jordi没有打来，无论是为了把Aiden约到床上，还是为了提供另一项任务。一天天过去了，Aiden发现自己越来越沮丧。毕竟，Jordi是迈出第一步的人，是暗示他们可能会再次做爱的人。如果Jordi对Aiden如此感兴趣的话，那么为什么收尾人没有联系他呢？  
  
Aiden猜想他自慰的次数一定比不上普通男性，但即使按照他的标准，从“事件”到下一次发泄自己，间隔的时间也太长了，这很大程度上因为他担心，当他这样做的时候，那些回忆会萦绕着他，当Jordi的身体在他上面的时候，当Jordi用双手和双唇在他身上游走的时候，当Jordi轻声要求Aiden恳求他的时候。  
  
经过两周的自我逃避，Aiden终于屈服了，他意识到他的恐惧是有根据的：只要他闭上眼睛，他就不由自主地想到Jordi邪恶而诱人的微笑。Aiden渴望对方的抚摸，只要一想到Jordi的嘴里含着他的阴茎，他就情不自禁的叫出他的名字。  
  
但Jordi依然没有打来电话。  
  
很多次了，Aiden发现自己盯着手机上Jordi的联系方式，手指在屏幕上方徘徊，却迟迟不敢按下通话键。  
  
_我为什么想要给他打电话呢？_Aiden问自己。即使我打通了，我他妈该说些什么？_“求你了，Jordi，我非常想要你再操我一次。”这当然不行。即使我软弱又绝望，虽然我并没有，向Jordi坦白这么多也将成为重大的错误。_  
  
向Jordi暴露这样的一个弱点无疑是承认他赢了。该死的。即使是首先联系Jordi也说明他赢了而Aiden输了。  
  
Aiden甚至不确定另一个人知道他们在闹矛盾。但他不得不知道，不是吗？他必须知道他的沉默对Aiden产生怎样的影响。当然，Jordi只是在等Aiden和他联系，当他在电话上看到Aiden的电话号码时，他脸上露出了令人难以忍受的Cheshire cat一样的笑容。当然，Jordi对那个“事件”也记忆犹新，那时Aiden在他身下绝望而破碎。  
  
几周过去了，Aiden变得越发沮丧。最终，在整整两个月后，他听到了Jordi的消息；两个月的痛苦和怨恨，不断尝试并最终失败地将Jordi逐出他的脑海。  
  
当Jordi打电话给他时，他甚至都没有提到他们做爱的可能性。他十分冷静，专业地解释说，他需要一名黑客来应对他目前的工作，提供给了Aiden细节，然后挂断电话，没有任何调情或玩笑。  
  
在打完电话和工作之间的两天里，Aiden发现自己变得越发紧张，不是因为任务，而是因为他不得不实际地应对Jordi，以及处理“事件”给他们留下的近乎压倒性的紧张。  
  
任务顺利地完成了。Aiden曾认为这次和上次任务所带来的暴力和混乱程度是一样的，但Jordi成功地将一颗子弹射进了目标的头部，两人在安保系统意识到他们在那里之前就逃走了。  
  
在这段时间里，Jordi表现的就好像他们俩之间什么都没有改变似的。他还开玩笑。他当然会开玩笑。如果不是那样的话，Aiden会比现在更担心。Jordi以一种高调状态完成了整个任务，虽然Aiden认为并不合适。他大笑着，嘲讽着，显然比理智的人更为享受对着目标扣动扳机的过程，但他从未与Aiden调情，也从未提起河边的那晚。  
  
这让Aiden快要疯了。他希望Jordi能够谈论“事件”，或者告诉他一切已经结束了。然而，任务很快就完成了。他们两个站在路边，Jordi刚刚转给Aiden任务的报酬。  
  
Aiden非常紧张，他觉得自己几乎无法呼吸。“好吧，这次真有趣”，Jordi对Aiden说，朝那个正在等待他的那个时尚的、毫无疑问是被偷来的跑车走去，“下次见，Pearce。”  
  
“等等！”Aiden喊道，再也无法承受不安的的紧张感了。  
  
“嗯？”Jordi停住了，将一只手搭在了车门顶部 ，注视着着Aiden，抬起眉毛。“你不......”Aiden说，如鲠在喉。“你知道......”他含糊地说，无法使自己说出清楚的单词。Jordi应该一直在想同样的事情，对吧？毫无疑问，Jordi该死的很喜欢看Aiden局促不安的样子，然后暗中品味自己的沉默带给黑客的不安感。  
  
然而，当Aiden看着收尾人时，Jordi看起来很疑惑。  
  
“我们不打算....”Aiden又尝试了一次。  
  
Jordi还没有明白。他就站在那里盯着Aiden仿佛根本不理解黑客说的话。  
  
“该死，不，这不是我想说的”Aiden很快改口，因为他意识到从某种程度上说，他刚才的用词像是一个建议。  
  
“我的意思是，你不打算...”  
  
“别勉强自己，Pearce”，Jordi说笑着，“我不打算干什么？”

“你不打算问我想不想...”Aiden变得越发沮丧。不知怎的Jordi弄得他像一个尴尬的小孩子，这太羞耻了，甚至超过了那夜他们真正纠缠的时候。  
  
Jordi在胸前抱起双臂，而且依然在盯着黑客，仿佛Aiden正说着他听不懂的语言。但Jordi一定知道他想要说什么吧？此刻，那个混蛋就站在那里，任凭Aiden表现的像个傻子。毫无疑问他发现整件事都着实令人捧腹。  
  
“你不打算问我我想不想和你做爱吗”，Aiden说，脱口而出的句子声音远比他想象中的大。现在还是傍晚，高峰期刚过，几个路人在听到这话后，回头看向Aiden。  
  
Jordi皱起了眉头。几秒钟后，他继续盯着Aiden，仿佛黑客的话语使他目瞪口呆，然后他的嘴角慢慢地上扬，变成了一种Aiden不能再讨厌的，上帝也会害怕的，吃屎一样（shit-eating）的笑容。  
  
Jordi靠在他的车上，开始大笑起来。  
  
Aiden叹了口气。当然Jordi会觉得整个事情都很搞笑。毕竟他赢了，他成功地让Aiden变为一个该死的白痴。  
  
“靠，Pearce”，Jordi最终说，擦净眼角笑出的泪水，“你一直以来都在担心这该死的事，不是吗？”  
  
Aiden睁大眼睛盯着另一个人。现在轮到他把抱起双臂，盯着他对面的人。  
  
“你知道”，Jordi说，仍然把嘴角咧到耳根。“如果你想好好的问问我......”  
  
“我不是......我不是在问，”Aiden喃喃地说，令他恼火的是，Jordi甚至会想这样的事情。“混蛋。只是上次我以为你会...”  
  
他耸了耸肩，不想重复他已经说过的话。他让自己变成傻子整整一天了。他等待更多的戏弄，或者等待Jordi透露，他一直都知道Aiden的想法，并一直享受着带给Aiden痛苦的每一秒。然而，当Jordi终于开口的时候，他并没有说出Aiden期待的话。  
  
“你以为我会再来找你。为什么？“Jordi问，他脸上的笑容消失了，那吃屎一样的笑容的所有痕迹都不见了。“你知道的Pearce，和那天晚上一样有趣的是，我是说，那真的很有趣，我会告诉你的；我们他妈的很擅长做爱；但是，是的，尽管很有趣，如果我没记错的话，你没有那么热衷于重复那事。事实上，当我提到这个想法时，你说了一些类似‘不要抱太大希望’的话，如果我错了，欢迎纠正我。“  
  
当那个人结束讲话时，Aiden畏缩着。他说过，不是吗？但他原以为Jordi在处理这种事时，会像对待其他事一样烦人、执着、不体谅他人的感情。事实上，Aiden曾担心他在未来几个月甚至几年内会与一个多情的Jordi决斗。但事实并非如此，这令他....有些失望。  
  
“我想…”Aiden说，他还没意识到他不可能说完这句话，他仍然努力保持自己的尊严，结果是只能耸耸肩。  
  
“你想什么”Jordi问。  
  
“我是说，我不讨厌这样。”Aiden承认了。  
  
他本以为Jordi会再一次笑话他，但Jordi面对现在的Aiden，表现出一副受挫而不满的样子。  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ ，Pearce”他吭骂着。“你一直在等着我问你，是吧？我是说，不光是今天，你一直在等着我打那通电话约你出来，等着我提出这个建议，然后被你拒绝。”  
  
Aiden突然觉得自己很难直视Jordi的眼睛。  
  
“Pearce你知道吗？”Jordi继续说。“我不会他妈的读心术，好吗？自从我们上床已经…几个月了？你可以…你完全可以在你喜欢的任何时候拿起电话，打电话给我，说：“噢，嘿，Jordi，我们为什么不再干一次呢？”  
  
他是可以这样做，但这样的话Jordi就赢了。  
  
“我也不知道，或者你可以...”Jordi继续说，同时抬起双手，“承认你他妈很享受。这只是个主意，Pearce。”  
  
Aiden不知道Jordi希望他说什么。有可能Jordi是有道理的，但是Aiden不可能真的承认这一点，更不可能是在Jordi面前。“你知道吗？”Jordi说，最后从他靠在车上的地方站了起来。“去他妈的这一切。上车。”  
  
“什么？”Aiden问。  
  
“上车，”Jordi重复道。“或者，我不知道，他妈的走吧，但我不想在这条人人都能听到我们的街中央继续这段对话。我很肯定，我们已经让一位老人震惊了，刚才有一位母亲从我们身边经过，她很可能会向她六岁左右的孩子解释“打电话找人上床”是什么意思，所以要么上车，要么马上离开，并且向我保证，下次我们一起工作时，我们不会有同样尴尬的谈话。”  
  
Jordi滑进驾驶座，粗暴地打开了另一侧的门，然后坐在那里等待Aiden。Aiden不是个傻瓜，他知道如果他上了车，他们可能会重蹈覆辙。如果他现在离开了，那么他就可以告别所有的烂摊子，假装“Jordi事件”从来没有发生过，然后再一次继续他孤独、禁欲的生活。  
  
他深深地吸了一口气，往车里瞥了一眼，发现Jordi正一动不动地盯着他。那双眼睛将他的思绪带回到河岸的那晚，Jordi深埋进他的身体时，也是用那样危险的深色眼睛看着他的。Aiden上了车，砰地一声关上了他身后的门。

* * *

之后的头几分钟，沉默弥漫着整个车厢。Jordi紧紧地握住方向盘，他的嘴角和眉毛挤皱着，令Aiden不安起来。  
  
最后Jordi叹了口气，打开了汽车的收音机。响亮而激烈的RnB开始在扬声器上方嗡嗡作响。Aiden只是坐在那里，双臂再次交叉在胸前，思索着为什么和Jordi相处突然变得比以前更加痛苦和困难。  
  
他不知道Jordi要带他去哪。但他以为这不重要，无论他们在哪里结束，事情都会不可避免地变得尴尬和糟糕。Aiden会一直希望自己在任何其他地方。可能只有做爱时除外；而如果Jordi目前的愤怒是什么暗示的话，那么这种行为甚至可能不会发生。  
  
当Jordi在一座看似随机的高楼前停下车并关掉引擎时，他们已经穿越了半个城市。习惯了伴随着他们穿过车道的喧闹之后，相对安静的音乐声似乎震耳欲聋。  
  
“那么，”Jordi开始说，把这个词刻意延长，用手指敲击着方向盘，他的愤怒，至少是其中的大部分，显然已经消散了，“你想上去吗？”  
  
Aiden瞥了一眼他们旁边的那座高楼，它看上去价值不菲。他一直以为Jordi会过奢侈的生活，但令他惊讶的是Jordi真的愿意带Aiden到他住的地方。  
  
“你在这里有个房间？”他问。  
  
Jordi再次嘲笑了他。  
  
“不是永久的，”他说。与此同时，Aiden惊讶地意识到，当看到那熟悉的笑容在Jordi脸上重现时，他是多么的如释重负。“我只是碰巧知道，由于我几天前杀了在这里拥有一套顶层套房的混蛋，他永远都不会再使用它了。我相信他不会介意我们借用这地方几个小时的。”  
  
Aiden耸了耸肩。  
  
“你是同意了吗？”Jordi问。“来吧，Pearce，给我点事情做。你真的需要把你想要的事说出来。”  
  
“好 ，好，行了吗？“Aiden回答说。“我想上去。我刚刚还不同意除了说话以外的其他任何事，但现在我同意，如果你想做，我同意。“  
  
“好吧，”Jordi回答说，从车里溜了出来，过分从容的动作令Aiden皱眉。  
  
收尾人从大楼的前门走进去时，Aiden紧跟着Jordi。Aiden拿出手机，开始扫描当地的安全系统，并再次确认没有人会怀疑他们的出现是否合理正当。  
  
当他们走到电梯时，Jordi拍了拍他的肩：“你介意吗？”Jordi指着看管电梯的读卡器问道。Aiden白了他一眼，但不久他就黑进读卡器，电梯门向两侧分开，迎接他们的到来。另一次快速的骇进让电梯把他们带到顶层公寓。Jordi早些时候的烦恼似乎已经完全消失了，但这并没有使电梯里的沉默之旅变得更加轻松。  
  
Jordi站在他旁边，随着电梯扬声器播放的曲调的节奏，拍打着自己的手。  
  
“所以，Pearce，”在感觉经过了太久太久后，Jordi才开口，“你想让我操你。”  
  
Aiden一时语无伦次，试图反对或思考如何回应才能避免Jordi进一步让他感到羞耻。  
  
“你又这样了。”Jordi在Aiden说话之前补充到。  
  
随着扬声器发出的音效，电梯在装潢豪华的套房前停下。Jordi走上黑白相间的毛皮地毯，经过摆满洁净不锈钢用具的厨房，在落地窗前停下脚步，俯瞰眼前的城市。Aiden在他身后被拌了一下，咒骂着Jordi毫不费力的从容步态和他使Aiden感到身不由己的能力。  
  
“这里很不错，”Jordi评论道。  
  
Aiden不得不同意。以前的主人显然没有花太多时间呆在家里——这地方几乎一尘不染。沙发旁有一瓶半空的苏格兰威士忌，地板上还留下了一件皮夹克，但除此之外，几乎没有迹象表明有人住在那里。这就像小册子里展示的样板间一样。  
  
Aiden走进厨房。来自当地中餐外卖店的一个空盒子被放在了长凳上，木制筷子伸了出来，散发出一股不那么令人愉快的气味。他捏起鼻子，用两根手指捡起它们，放在附近的垃圾桶里。  
  
“你他妈的在干什么？”Jordi问。“你偷一个这样的地方，应该把它弄脏，而不是把它打扫干净。”  
  
“为什么？”Aiden反问到，发现Jordi正看着他，脸上露出愉快的笑容。“这可不怎么好闻。”  
  
Jordi摇了摇头。  
  
“你有时候真是太奇怪了，Pearce。你自己有意识到这点吗？”  
  
Jordi走向了公寓里两座冰箱中较小的一座，他拿出了两罐廉价啤酒，从公寓本身的豪华状况来看，这着实令人惊讶。  
  
“那么，”他开始说，把一个罐子递给Aiden。“我们需要谈谈有关我们的事”  
  
“那我们又是什么？”Aiden笑着接住Jordi的啤酒，“一对有感情问题的夫妻？不，我们不需要谈。”  
  
他拿着一罐啤酒，想了一会儿，然后把它放在最近的长凳上。毫无疑问，如果没有点酒精来催化，特别是廉价的劣质啤酒，这次的谈话无疑会极其尴尬。  
  
“Pearce，”Jordi说，语调足够的低沉，令Aiden突然脸红，尽管他不知道为什么。  
  
Jordi打开手中的啤酒罐时叹了口气。Aiden震惊地看着Jordi一口气喝完了容器里的所有啤酒，然后把空罐子摔在Aiden旁边的长凳上。  
  
“你真他妈令人难以置信，”Jordi大声说。“你知道吗，Aiden？我要问你一件事。不是他妈的刁钻的问题，所以我想要一个直截了当的答案。对或不对。那他妈的应该不算很难，对吧？“  
  
Aiden点点头。他即使猜不出问题的每一个字，也能猜个大概，这使他感到很不舒服。他感觉仿佛一块石头正压在他的喉咙底部，甚至连简单的吞咽动作也突然变得困难起来。诚实地回答就意味着让步，承认一些事情，而那些事情他甚至对自己都不愿承认。  
  
“好，”Jordi说。他深呼吸，注视着Aiden。  
  
“我们做爱的时候你很享受？”  
  
“对”  
  
“你还想做爱？”Jordi说，“和我？”  
  
Aiden只同意了回答一个问题，而且他发现这个问题比上一个更难回答。他当然知道答案，他只是不想实话实说。他深深地吸了一口气，然后直盯着Jordi，尽管他内心纠结，他还是开口了：  
  
“对”  
  
他感觉口干舌燥，皮肤由于衣物的轻微摩擦越发敏感。Jordi看着他，咧嘴一笑，Aiden只感觉自己在对方面前已毫无保留。  
  
“好吧，”Jordi说。“现在我们取得进展了。”  
  
他迈步向前走去，刻意而从容。  
  
Jordi在Aiden面前停了下来，用一只手捧起黑客的脸颊。Aiden感觉到自己的心脏在狂跳，一片混乱的思绪中，Aiden闭上了眼睛，向Jordi的手靠过去。呼吸越发沉重，Aiden知道自己已然半勃。这只是抚摸而已，不应该对自己有那么大的影响。

他睁开了眼，和Jordi的目光相遇，两人同样沉重的呼吸纠缠在一起。  
  
“嘿”，Jordi在他耳边低语，“你想找张床吗？”  
  
“嗯”，Aiden一张口就被自己低沉而带着轻喘的声音吓到。  
  
“你确定？”Jordi说，向对面的人靠过去，将整个身子压在对面的人身上，直到Aiden发现自己被夹在Jordi和冰冷的不锈钢覆盖的桌台之间。  
  
“如果你想要的话，我可以在这里操你，”Jordi说着，压制面前人的力道没有任何减小，反而趁势将一条腿滑入对方的两腿之间。  
  
Aiden呻吟出声。Jordi屈膝顶向对方明显的凸起，显而易见，Aiden已经完全被欲望控制了。  
  
“该死，Pearce。”Jordi向Aiden滑去，嘴中咕哝着，“你是真的很享受这样吧？”  
  
他俯身把脸埋在Aiden的颈窝里。Jordi的呼吸轻拍在对方的肩上，他从脖颈处扯掉Aiden的面罩，露出下面的皮肤，亲吻轻咬着不被遮掩的皮肤。Aiden闷哼了几声，试图对Jordi的行为表示抗议，但当他的身体无时无刻不在背叛他时，这是毫无意义的。  
  
Aiden不由自主的伸出了手，缠在Jordi的头发上，将他按向自己。Jordi一开始没有站稳，但随后用一只手撑住了在Aiden身后的桌台。他的另一只手滑到Aiden身后，从大衣背后的口袋开始向下游走。他吮吸轻吻着私法制裁者的脖子，感受到他突突跳动的脉搏。Aiden尽力压在另一个人的腿上，试图让自己得到更多的摩擦。这一步已经太越界了，但对他而言，现在除了Jordi，已经没有什么重要的了。  
  
“该死的！”Jordi又骂了一句，“操，Pearce。”  
  
他后退了半步，这样他就可以注视Aiden深邃的绿色眼睛。这时Aiden才意识到，他的帽子不知什么时候被纠缠的两人碰掉 ，现在正躺在厨房地板的中间。黑客想知道自己现在看上去有多狼狈。Jordi已经把他弄得一团糟，但他一定很喜欢他所看到的景象，因为他对Aiden笑了笑，就好像他知道自己完美地在他们之间的战争中获胜。  
  
“就是想让你知道，”Jordi笑着，又一次离Aiden那么近，以至于黑客以为对方会吻他。Aiden几乎是本能地润湿了自己的嘴唇，因为他预料的到将会发生什么。  
  
“我在你脖子上留了个很显眼的标记。”Jordi的笑更为狡黠。  
  
Aiden皱起眉头，一想到Jordi在他身上留下痕迹，他就克制不住地紧张。他他妈的怎么敢？Aiden Pearce不是任何人的所有物，尤其不是Jordi Chin的。在这样的念头下，他差点把另一个人推开，但他想到，留下的标记会被他穿戴的大多数外衣和面罩完全遮盖，他便放松了许多。他用双手抓住了Jordi西装的翻领，本想作为威胁，但却没掌握好平衡，结果趴到对方的胸前。  
  
“来吧，”他说，最后还是把Jordi推开了，虽然比他原先想的要温和得多。“我们去找那该死的床吧。”

* * *

事实上，在这样一个开阔的空间里，找到这张床十分容易。卧室位于类似阁楼的一层，它俯瞰着套房的其余部分和笼罩在夜幕下的城市。这张床有一张标准床的两倍大，上面覆盖着一条蓬松的白色毛毯和一堆各种大小的黑白色枕头。  
  
Jordi一来到床边就迫不及待的脱去所有衣服，并把它们全都扔到地上。他近乎全神贯注，仿佛自己更关心的是摆脱所有衣服，而不是让Aiden欣赏这样一场表演。即使如此，Aiden也完全被诱惑了，不由自主地盯着对方。  
  
所以，当一丝不挂的Jordi扑通一声滑躺在床上，并发出愉快的叹息时，Aiden才刚刚脱掉了他的手套，风衣和长裤。  
  
Jordi靠着床背坐起来，端详着被眼前景象震惊到一动不动的Aiden。他虽然穿着衬衣和短裤，却感到比Jordi更加裸露。他的目光不自主的游移到Jordi的阴茎上，向对方暴露着自己欲望高涨的事实。  
  
“过来，”Jordi说，转动眼珠的同时伸手抓住Aiden衬衫的下摆。黑客尝试稳住自己，但最终仍然倒在Jordi身上。而精心谋划这一切的Jordi依然坏笑着，像个气人的白痴，也许他就是。  
  
“剩下的衣服也要脱掉，Pearce。”Jordi边说边把Aiden的裤子扯下来。  
  
“我刚想...”几个字从Aiden咬紧的牙关里挤出，同时Jordi正把Aiden的内裤扔到房间的另一边。  
  
“Fucking asshole...”  
  
听到Aiden的骂声后，Jordi扬起嘴角，开始抚摸对方的小腹，接着支起身子，让自己的双唇靠向Aiden的，近乎疯狂的噬咬他，强迫对方咽下所有可能的反抗的声音。  
  
这个吻里饱含的热切与欲望，甚至远远超过了上次，足够让Aiden的心漏跳几拍，足够将他的呼吸从肺里抽离。上帝啊，他需要Jordi，他太需要他了以至于他恨这一切，恨Jordi能够让他变成脆弱的模样的能力。  
  
他听到一声呻吟和一句低语从他的嗓子溢出，接着他意识到自己的手已经放在了Jordi脑后，指缝中夹着他的头发。他的抚摸很轻，仿佛收尾人是什么特别的易碎品，而不是实际上的的令人恼火的疯子。  
  
Jordi从刚才的吻中抽身，嘴角上扬，凝视着Aiden，“这件也要脱掉”，他用双手扯着对方的衬衣下摆。  
  
Aiden看着自己的衬衣从身上滑落，和他的内裤不同的是，他还能看见他的衬衣。它躺在卧室地板的中央，仿佛在注视着Aiden，以一个无辜的旁观者的身份。  
  
他他妈的在干些什么？他又一次在Jordi面前脱光了。Jordi，那个一直以来不断带给你烦恼和愤怒的人；那个正将手沿你的脊椎滑下，用指尖留下印记的人；也是那个吮咬你的肩膀的不同位置，勾出你一声声悲鸣的人。  
  
“靠”，Aiden小声说，并不确定自己的骂声是出于快感还是处于沮丧。  
  
一切都太蠢了，但他太想要这样了，太他妈的想了。  
  
他多么希望自己不想。  
  
“Pearce”，Jordi在Aiden的耳边轻声说，顺便拧了对方的臀瓣一下。  
  
“嗯.....”Aiden回答到，然后弓下脖颈，渴望着延续先前的一吻。  
  
Jordi什么也没说，只是靠在了床上。他的手放在对方的臀部，按着他跪在自己的大腿上方。Aiden继续试着俯下身子，渴望再一次亲吻，但Jordi将一只手抽回，抵着Aiden的胸膛，在还没靠近一半时就阻止了他的动作。  
  
“不行。”他对Aiden说。  
  
“滚，Jordi。为什么不行？”  
  
“因为我对我们的这场小小的约会有些计划。”Jordi满意的说。  
  
停留在Aiden屁股上的手又很掐了一下，足以从对方喉咙中勾出另一声呻吟。  
  
“你要骑在我身上。”Jordi不容置疑的语气令Aiden想要一拳打在他脸上。  
  
“fuck you.”Aiden小声说。  
  
“就是这个意思。”Jordi的坏笑再次浮现，成功的成为一段时间内最令Aiden恼怒的景象。  
  
这时明智的选择应该是起身，下床，走开，嘲讽的看着Jordi躺在那里没有满足的样子。但事实是，Aiden已经硬到发痛。所以，或许更轻松的选择是，为了得到释放而牺牲自己的自尊。  
  
“该死，”Aiden咒骂着，低下头，不愿直视Jordi的眼睛。  
  
Jordi抬了抬眉毛，又拧一下他的臀瓣，然后弓起上身，将自己的勃起贴在Aiden后臀的曲线上。“来吧，Pearce，”Jordi说，“你想要这个，对吧？告诉我你有多想要。”  
  
去他妈的，操，Jordi。去他妈的一切。Aiden在心里骂着却不敢张口，因为上次Jordi做了一个成功的反驳。  
  
“操，”Aiden咒骂着，还是没能阻止这句话从嘴里溜了出去。他试图说服自己，这是一种反抗的表示，但事实并非如此。绝对并非如此。如果它表示什么，那一定是失败后的顺从罢了。  
  
他跪趴在Jordi身上，将手向后摸索，找到对方的勃起并引导它滑向自己。  
  
“操，Pearce，”Jordi倒抽了口气，“你他妈是打算....操！”  
  
他只不过刚刚将Jordi的最前端放入，就已经咬着嘴唇说不出话了。  
  
“该死，Pearce，”Jordi喘着粗气，“你是打算直接被我操吗，在没有任何准备措施的情况下？你是哪里有毛病，你这个疯子，该死的...”  
  
Aiden闷哼几声，强迫自己更加向下，让Jordi更多的进入自己。  
  
“该死的...Aiden....你真他妈紧...操”  
  
Aiden对着Jordi强挤出微笑，如果Jordi想要这样下流，那么他应该料想到Aiden也不会好到哪去。他全身酸痛，不停的剧烈的颤抖，但Jordi的反应让他觉得这值得。  
  
Aiden强迫自己放松身体，缓慢的下滑，直到Jordi被全部接纳为止。它比他记忆中的更大。虽然也许只是因为他的草率动作和准备工作的缺乏，才让他觉得此刻自己身体里的是这样的庞然巨物。

当Jordi的硬物全都没入Aiden时，他几乎僵在了那里。撕裂般的疼痛令他他大脑一片空白，完全无法思考。他的手搭在Jordi的胸膛上，而感受到对方痛苦的人也给了他适应自己的时间。  
  
“你真的完全疯了Pearce，”Jordi一边呼气一边感叹，“你知道自己在干什么吗，你个混蛋？”  
  
“是你这样要求的。”Aiden尝试对另一个人挤出微笑，但他的笑容不会像Jordi一样富有攻击性和占有欲，但不管他做什么，似乎都足够了。Jordi抬起头来看着黑客，好像在试图弄明白他的意图。Aiden从没见过收尾人现在的表情：通常，Jordi都看起来似乎能看透Aiden的所有想法。  
  
这是一个好的改变，而Aiden情不自禁的加深了笑容。  
  
Jordi将双手向上游走，紧掐Aiden的腰部，接着突然向上拱起腰身，向对方的身体内猛地插入，即使他已经到了能到达的最深处。身上的人显然没准备好，一声高亢的呻吟过后，整个身体剧烈的痉挛。这太过了，更何况Aiden这么快就接纳了Jordi的全部长度。稍微清醒一些后，他喘息着，发现自己趴在Jordi身上。  
  
“来吧，Pearce，”Jordi说，不仅没有提供任何帮助，反而好整以暇的看着他，并再次挺身，狠狠碾过对方的敏感处：“为什么所有的工作还是我做，嗯？”  
  
Aiden叫喊着，几乎要从Jordi身上掉下来。疼痛没有丝毫减弱，他的身体也需要不短的一段时间适应这突如其来的疯狂入侵，但在这个过程中，疼痛和快感逐渐融合，而这给身体带来的极致感受也让Aiden越发坚挺。  
  
他不知道这意味着什么。意味着仅仅是另一人重新进入自己的身体就能让自己如此满足吗？他心里有一种声音在承认，但他尽最大努力去忽视这声音，并专注于在Jordi再次深入自己时，为自己保持平衡。  
  
“天啊，Pearce，”Jordi边说边将一只手环绕住Aiden的勃起，“这让你这么硬了，不是吗？”  
  
他上下套弄着Aiden的硬挺，对方立刻闭上眼睛，觉得自己无法忍受另一个人的双手包裹自己下身的色欲景象 。  
  
“用不了多久，你就能射在我面前了，对么，Pearce？”  
  
该死的，Jordi是对的，即使仅仅是他说话的声音，也足够让他难以忍受。  
  
Jordi加快了速度，每次都仅仅撤出Aiden的身体一点，然后快速的向里猛击，狠狠挤压着紧致的肠壁，溅出淫靡的水花。“Pearce，”Jordi低声说，他的声音在Aiden看来从未如此诱人。“睁开你该死的眼睛，Pearce，看着我。”  
  
Aiden想反抗这一要求，但事实是，他立刻不由自主的睁开眼睛，低头看向另一个人。他向下瞥了一眼，立刻看到Jordi的手在自己饱胀的阴茎上跑上下游走。他赶忙闭眼，又重新睁开眼睛，而这一次，他和Jordi四目相对。  
  
这无比危险，Aiden仿佛要溺死在那两潭深邃而幽暗的池水里。这又无比亲密，甚至胜过此时他们无间的交合。  
  
接着，Jordi一直放在他腰间，帮助他在一次次进入中保持稳定的手，滑到了Aiden的臀缝里，开始揉捏玩弄他臀瓣的软肉。  
  
Aiden挣扎着，紧紧抓住Jordi的肩膀支撑自己的体重，才保证自己不摔下去。他开始回应另一个人的动作，向后靠去，让自己和对方更加贴合。他需要更深，更用力的，就像Jordi刚刚掐着自己的腰时那样。  
  
“你知道的，”Jordi小声说，“你不能...你不能等着所有人给你你想要的，宝贝。”  
  
“宝贝”是个很大的问题，Aiden应该反对这个过于亲昵的称呼的，但他做不到，至少不能在Jordi的抚摸让他爽的要死的时候，玩弄他的阴茎、揉捏他的臀部让他浴火焚身的时候。他需要的所有就是再几次爱抚作为引物，接着就会像火药一样爆发，一次微不足道却宏大惊人的爆炸，爆发出暴力和混乱的火星，就好比他和Jordi的关系，一定会给其中的参与者带来伤害。  
  
“有些时候，”Jordi说，一边又用力拧了Aiden的臀部，“啊...大多数时候，你应该....应该自己提出要求....”  
  
Aiden微微皱眉，但从另一个人在快感的作用下颤抖，挺起腰身顶入自己的样子来看，皱眉并没有达到预期的效果。  
  
“我们本可以...”Jordi喘息着，逐渐失控的节奏暗示他和Aiden一样濒临顶点。“我们本可以做更多次，如果你.....嗯......操....如果你诚实的告诉我...操......你想要我.....”  
  
Aiden发出一声哀鸣，将自己向前靠去，想要对方的手掌更多的裹住自己，接着挺起屁股，想要取悦完美填满自己的那根阴茎。他已经不能分辨痛苦和快感了。  
  
“可我不想....”Aiden在张嘴的那一刻就意识到这是个不折不扣的谎言。  
  
Jordi笑出声来，弓起背在Aiden的耳边低语，“胡扯。”  
  
接着他改变了速度，几次缓慢而有力的深入让Aiden几乎眼前一白，只能随着每次顶弄发出破碎的呻吟。  
  
“你他妈爱这个。你别想拒绝，Pearce。你爱死了我在你里面。”  
  
Aiden想极力否认他说的每一句话，但任何反驳的话都成了光天化日之下的谎言——特别是在他两个月以来一直幻想这种场面之后。  
  
“来吧，Pearce，”Jordi呻吟着，将Aiden搂进怀中，“为了我，高潮给我看。”  
  
Aiden极力抵抗，但在他已经这样敏感的时候，控制自己是完全不可能的，更何况Jordi正用搂着他的双手将他完全按在自己的阴茎上，强迫他完全接受自己。而Aiden的挺立随着他的节奏摩擦Jordi的小腹，留下斑驳的液痕，他再也无法忍受。  
  
他高潮了，他张开双唇，试图说些什么，但除了喘息什么声音也发不出来。他不能呼吸，无法思考，Jordi带给他的快感在这一刻无限放大。接着他听到了一声叹息，表明Jordi在深入高潮的Aiden几次后，也同样缴械了。  
  
在感受到灼烧般炙热的液体灌满了自己的后穴后，Aiden呻吟了几声。等到他们渐渐回复时，他才在对方表示抗议的哼声里从Jordi身上下来，趴到最近的枕头上，努力平复自己的呼吸 。  
  
他疲惫的睁开眼，发现Jordi直直地盯着自己，深黑色眼睛倒映着自己，他的面容几乎完全放松了，没有在皱眉中扭曲，也没有露出奇特的笑容。他们两个人都没有说话。当然没有。说话将意味着某些东西的消失，某些独特但绝对美好的东西。他们做爱的时候，两个人的身体形成的完美的协调，绝不可能与这间卧室外的任何一人做到；但是，他们现在想要进行的任何一种谈话，都将不可避免地演变成一场充满嘲讽和侮辱的言语对决，就像他们曾经的所有谈话一样。  
  
相反，Aiden只是躺在那里，盯着乔迪的眼睛，直到眼神接触变得实在无法忍受。他低下头，看到他们的肢体还纠缠在一起，他的精液溅慢了对方的小腹。他依然能感觉到一种温暖而粘稠的东西从他的臀部流向大腿，所以他环顾房间，希望能找到能够清理自己的物品。  
  
“这儿，”在Aiden开口询问之前，Jordi就递给他一条毛巾。  
  
“它本来就在这边的床头桌上，”他在Aiden怀疑的眼神中给出了解释。  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
Jordi吻上Aiden的唇作为回应。

* * *

他怀疑以前醒来时是否从未感到如此安全和舒适。他的整个身体都被温暖、强壮、安全和完美的Jordi的双手搂抱着。身下的床垫和男人的手臂都令无比的放松，更何况他在过去几个月里是住在那样的鬼地方。  
  
他伸出手，碰到了另一个人温暖而结实的胸膛。他太久太久没有这样醒来了，太久太久没有如此信任一个人到能够接受这样的亲密了。  
  
他感觉有人轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊，仅仅用指尖，仿佛它们无法抗拒触碰自己，却不想吵醒自己。Aiden想知道是不是这种触碰使他从睡梦中惊醒了，他暗想：如果真的是这样天赐的美好抚摸，那么他不介意被吵醒。  
  
感受着久违的安心和放松，昨晚的记忆开始涌入脑海。  
  
目光流转到正注视自己的Jordi微笑的眼眸上，和他以往的坏笑不同，这个笑堪称柔软。他的神情甚至似乎流露出了对Aiden的喜爱，而这在Aiden看来是荒谬至极的。  
  
而且，如果事先有人把他和Jordi昨晚所做的全部细节告诉Aiden，那么他也会说这是荒谬至极的。  
  
当然，做爱是意料之中的，至少第一轮是这样的。第二轮几乎是第一轮的直接延续。Aiden还没结束清理自己，Jordi的手就抚上了他的分身，逼他恢复坚挺。  
  
第二轮之后，他们意识到天色渐暗。一天的工作和两轮性爱已足够让他们饥肠辘辘。他们叫了一份披萨，当然，多亏了Aiden，没有人真正为这份晚餐付钱，尽管他们多的是钱可以挥霍。  
  
他们在公寓的楼厅里享用了披萨，Aiden只穿了一条短裤和消失的公寓前主人的衬衫，而Jordi干脆一丝不挂。在晚餐中的某个时间，他们光裸的腿部相碰，而引发第三轮性爱的燎原烈焰，只需要这样的星星之火。  
  
几分钟后，Jordi再一次将Aiden压在身下，舔舐黑客指尖的芝士和披萨酱。剩下的披萨也难逃一劫，它们出现在身为披萨绝不该出现的地方。当这一轮告一段落时，两人身上都缠满了温暖粘腻的披萨酱料。  
  
他们径直去了浴室，容纳他们两个对淋浴间来说不成问题。就当Aiden觉得自己终于彻底干净的时候，Jordi从后面走过来，抓住他的肩膀似亲似咬，引来Aiden呻吟着向他倚靠。  
  
接下来的简短对话和在人类的洗浴历史上最短的干燥环节，只是为了让他们从浴室回到床上开始第四轮。他们全身湿透且冰冷，床单上尽是些新的旧的水渍，但没人在乎。  
  
最后一轮让一直在边缘徘徊的Aiden彻底崩溃了。前三次着实无与伦比，但他们疯狂而急切，甚至有些像野兽一样撕咬摩擦对方，来满足自己的欲望。第四次，也是最后一次，不知餍足的情欲几乎消退，取而代之的是过于敏感，但仍然渴望更多的身体。节奏缓慢的动作，温和细腻的安慰，近乎崇敬的抚摸，终于使Aiden双手紧攥着身下的枕头步入高潮，克制不住的泪水顺着脸颊滑下。  
  
这太多了，太过了。他陷入了一种潜意识状态，只感觉到Jordi伸出双臂搂住自己，为自己裹上温暖而柔软的毛毯，接着便是被困倦拉向梦乡。  
  
在当时一切都讲的通。现在，在有些刺眼的晨光下，Aiden不得不意识到，他和Jordi真真正正的，做了四回。这是以前的他想都不敢想的。  
  
他有些希望Jordi能嘲笑他或者说些有趣的话缓解这样的情形。见鬼，即使是他自鸣得意的笑容也会在那时受到欢迎，但Jordi反而伸手，轻轻地抚摸Aiden的手臂。Aiden僵住了，像一只被掠食者盯着的动物。温柔，尤其是来自Jordi Chin的温柔，是无法预测的，更是出乎意料的。这让人觉得危险，又有些别扭。  
  
“阳光不错，”Jordi说。  
  
然后另一个人笑了，Aiden立刻放松了下来。仍然是一样恼人，诡异的坏笑。世界恢复正常了。  
  
Aiden闪开，踢下被子，接着从床上滚了下来——他的身体至少在三个地方表达着抗议。昨晚虽然尽兴，但他确实不再年轻了，他的身体正在付出酸痛的代价。  
  
Jordi大声的打了个哈欠，伸了伸懒腰，Aiden则在四处寻找自己的衣服。当他把注意力在此转移到Jordi身上时，他发现收尾人正明显地盯着Aiden露在外面的屁股。  
  
“真是不错的景色，”Jordi意识到了自己被发现了，于是开玩笑说。  
  
Aiden把另一名男子的夹克直接扔到他洋洋得意的脸上，然继续在公寓的其他地方寻找衣物。他在楼厅发现了他的内衣，和其他衣物一样，里面布满了披萨油渍。当Aiden走出来的时候，他吓跑了阳台上几只在努力工作的鸽子，它们正啄着剩下的披萨饼。  
  
当Aiden找到他的所有衣物，穿上他的牛仔裤和公寓前主人的另一件衬衫时，Jordi已经穿好了衣服，甚至清理了床面。那一刻Aiden几乎恨他，一个人怎么能用这么少的时间和精力使自己显得那么整洁和完美呢？  
  
“所以，昨晚很不错，”Jordi一边说，一边把手表带在手腕上。“我们很快就会再来一次，对吧Pearce？”  
  
Aiden耸耸肩。  
  
“不是吗，Pearce？”Jordi眼中闪过恶魔独有的险恶与诱惑。  
  
“你他妈的可以说不，混蛋，”Jordi摇了摇头。“但如果说昨晚我明白了什么的话，那就是你真的很喜欢我，但出于某种原因，你决定要否认自己。”Aiden试图抗议，但他如鲠在喉。他知道Jordi是对的。他把整件事搞成一团乱麻，这是事实。  
  
“所以下次你想和我见面，然后做爱，你会说出来，”Jordi说。“就像一个真正的成年人，能够与别人正常互动，对吧，Aiden？”Jordi使用他的名字而不是通常的“Pearce”向Aiden讲话的事实引起了黑客的注意。他不知道是他们关系的变化引起了这种改变，或者只是想看看Aiden会不会生气。  
  
无论答案是什么，Jordi都无可避免的被盯着，但这并不是代表Aiden特别介意别人用他的名字称呼他。“所以他妈的帮帮我Pearce，”Jordi说。“在这段关系中，我怎么能是唯一一个正常的成年人呢？所以如果你想上床，就打电话告诉我，好吗？“  
  
“好吧，”Aiden承认。  
  
“天哪，你真的进步了？”他对Aiden笑得如此夸张，这立刻让黑客紧张了起来。“我想是的！恭喜你啊Aiden。现在，如果你不介意的话，我要向一个客户报告了。”  
  
他点头道别，等着另一个人离开，安静的离开。因此，当Jordi很快地凑上来，并相当有力地紧贴Aiden的嘴唇时，他十分惊讶。这个吻只持续了几秒钟，但它来的猝不及防，充满激情，使Aiden在结束后一时语塞。  
  
Jordi很快低下头，朝电梯走去。Jordi走后很长时间，Aiden还站在那里，盯着刚才那个人所在的地方。  
  
这个吻太过普通了，就像是已婚夫妇在上班前向另一半说再见。这种普通是他们之间不能也不该发生的。他一直在思考着这个吻，而Jordi就好像完全没意识到问题一样。Aiden明白自己已经陷得太深了，他应该尽快离开，把这一切抛之脑后，但当他下意识的伸手到唇边，感受着Jordi留在那里吻的残留气息时，他意识到已经太迟了。  
  
真是一团糟。他现在所能做的就是尽可能地保持自己的尊严，设法摆脱这一切。


End file.
